Henry Mills
Henry Mills is the biological son of protagonist Emma Swan, and the adopted son of Regina Mills. A lonely boy, Henry came to believe that the people living in his small town were under the effect of a powerful curse that robbed them of their memories of their past identities as fairytale characters. This led him to look up his birth mother, whom he knew to be the key to everyone's salvation. Over the years, Henry's family faced a number of foes and challenges and won every time; eventually, Henry himself got to step up and be the hero, which led to him becoming the new Author. Biography Early Life Henry Mills is Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy's son, whom she gave up for adoption after giving birth following her release from a federal correctional facility in Phoenix, Arizona in 2001. He is also Snow White, Prince Charming and Rumplestiltskin's grandson, and the great-grandson of the latter's father's alias Peter Pan. He is adopted by Regina Mills (the Evil Queen), after Mr. Gold (Rumplestiltskin) procures him, naming him after her late father. At first Regina had a little difficulty raising Henry but grew to love him, thus preventing Henry from being taken by the Darling Brothers, who wanted to take Henry to Neverland on orders from Peter Pan. Lifting of the Curse An older Henry receives his cherished book of fairy tales from his teacher Mary Margaret Blanchard (Snow White), discovering that the residents of Storybrooke are characters from it after noticing he is the only one in town who ages. His realization of Regina's true identity strains his relationship with her, and she sends him to regular therapy sessions to end his belief in the curse. Henry finds his biological mother Emma Swan in Boston and brings her to Storybrooke. He eventually convinces her of the truth by consuming a sleeping curse intended for her by Regina, nearly resulting in him dying. However, he is awoken with true love's kiss by Emma, which also breaks the curse. Emma and Mary Margaret are then dragged into a portal, leaving David (Prince Charming) to look after him. Following the death of Regina's mother Cora, and her vowing to avenge Mary Margaret, Henry seeks to remove magic from Storybrooke. When Emma and Regina stop the trigger enacted by Greg Mendell and Tamara from destroying the town, he is kidnapped by the pair and taken to Neverland, where it is revealed that Peter Pan (Henry's great-grandfather) wants possession of him as he owns "the heart of the truest believer". The Truest Believer Pan eventually persuades Henry to give him his heart, telling him it will save magic. Regina reclaims the heart and resurrects Henry. However, Pan inhabits Henry's body in Storybrooke, enacting Regina's original curse once more. Mr. Gold returns Henry to his body, and Emma and Henry escape to New York City whilst the remaining residents return to the Enchanted Forest. A year later, Hook restores Emma's memories, leading her to return to Storybrooke with Henry to save their family from another curse. Henry is confused about Emma's decision to relocate, until his past memories are restored with his book. Once his memories are restored, Regina gives him true love's kiss breaking the curse. Henry then moves back to Storybrooke where he splits his time living with Regina and the Charmings. Henry later helps Regina to search for his storybook's author, Isaac. Upon discovering the writer's manipulative actions, Henry takes the pen and, using Regina's blood, writes a new ending to fix reality. This makes him the new author and he breaks the pen deeming it too powerful for anyone to use. Henry then watches Emma sacrificing herself to save Regina and Storybrooke by becoming the new Dark One. Saving the Dark One With the other residents, Henry transports to the Enchanted Forest, taking Emma to Camelot in order to find Merlin and remove her darkness. However, weeks later, they return to Storybrooke with missing memories as to how they failed except Henry. Revealed in a flashback, Henry has fallen in love with a girl named Violet; due to needing a tear from the pain of losing a first love to help free Merlin, Emma tearfully manipulates Violet into breaking Henry's heart. Due to Emma's curse, Henry gets another chance with Violet, as neither remembered each other from before; they end up sharing a kiss. Saving Captain Hook After Emma restored his memory, Henry helps Emma rescue Hook after he is sent to the Underworld for sacrificing himself to save everyone. When he arrived with his family, he comes up with a new plan called "Operation Firebird," this after learning that they have a chance to save the souls and help them move forward. However, when he comes across Cruella De Vil, he is offered a chance to help her return to the living as he is the Author, this after telling him that despite having broken the quill in two he still has the ability to use the quill and magically write her a new life while he was in the underworld and at the same time restore Emma's soul as forgiveness, but this would put Henry in a situation that would force him to break his vow not to tamper with his family history. He then learns that he has the ability to bring others back from the dead when he came across the Apprentice, whose soul can't move on until Henry makes the right choice, which is to record the events in the book. Henry plans to re-write Hades' story that was missing in the Underworld version of the "Once Upon a Time" book. He also starts experiencing visions that allows him to illustrate stories but can not explain why they're coming to him. Before he returned to Storybrooke, he finished the unfinished businesses in the book, only to have Cruella hide it in Hades' lair. Anti-Magic Crusade Upon returning to Storybrooke, Henry began to experience a roguish streak as he believed magic is destroying his family in the wake of Robin Hood's death. This prompts him and Violet to obtain the Olympian Crystal and flee to New York City where magic can be destroyed. However, his actions also resulted in leaving Snow, David, Zelena, and Hook in the Land of Untold Stories when he used a holy grail to destroy it. Having regret what he did, Henry turned to a fountain and made a wish that he would reunite his family, and with the help of Emma, Regina, Violet, and Gold, along the New Yorkers who see him make this plea, the fountain succeeds in bringing Snow, David, Zelena, and Hook to New York and with that restored magic. Upon returning to Storybrooke, Henry learned that Violet, although born in Camelot, was actually from Connecticut, due to her father having slipped into an unknown portal. They then shared a kiss, implying that are now a couple, as he has found his happy ending. Powers and Abilities '''Author Magic: '''With the use of an enchanted pen and ink, he can write things into existence and change peoples stories. Although he cant defy the laws of magic (making people fall inlove, change the past/time travel and bring back the dead) he can however in the underworld. Also, his power will be revoked if he writes his own happy ending. Category:Heroes Category:Princes Category:Royalty Category:Authors Category:Magic Users Category:Lost Boys Category:Nolan Family Category:Mills Family Category:Gold Family Category:Sleeping Curse Victims Category:Land Without Magic Characters Category:Revived